This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Project 2 is designed to use an ecologically valid experimental design (i.e., a soccer scenario) to study how the brain integrates information across the auditory and visual modalities in patients with schizophrenia (SP) compared to healthy control (HC) participants. This paradigm allows us to characterize unisensory deficits which are hypothesized in response to both unisensory auditory and unisensory visual stimulation and to determine the impact of unisensory deficits on multisensory integration. Our current findings show that some unisensory deficits are identified in the SP group, but this deficit does not always lead to a greater deficit in multisensory integration. These results vary across the different experimental conditions and across sensory modality, as hypothesized. We are performing multi-modal integration (MEG/EEG/fMRI/DTI) to better understand the conditions in which unisensory deficits impact multisensory integration to better understand the underlying network deficits in schizophrenia.